


Belief

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Frottage, Holidays, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never believed in Father Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lilyeyes).



"Did I believe in Father Christmas?" Harry snorted. "Hardly. My presents were always something like one of Dudley's broken toys. I knew perfectly well who was giving them, and it wasn't an old fellow with a white beard."

Severus nodded. "My mother managed to do a bit better, but our holidays were mostly a reason for my father not to work, and to drink more than usual."

"No one could say that either of us had exemplary childhoods," agreed Harry, snuggling close to Severus and draping his left leg over Severus's hip. "Ow. We need to fatten you up a bit this holiday; you're awfully bony."

"I'm quite content as I am, thank you." Severus stroked Harry's chest, down to his stomach. "But speaking of bones..."

" _That's_ not a bone," Harry protested with a gasp as Severus palmed his cock.

"Close enough."

Severus's dark eyes held Harry's gaze as he began rubbing their two pricks together. Harry reached to caress Severus's arse. Their lips met and clung as they rocked together, until the blissful release of orgasm took first Harry, than Severus.

"Happy Christmas," murmured Harry, thinking to himself that perhaps now he could believe in Father Christmas after all.


End file.
